


Say, What?

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, gabriel pranks, teaching enochian, wrong words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Gabriel teaching you an Enochian phrase and you show Castiel, not knowing it's true meaning. </p><p>“You’ve got it! It sounds perfect,” Gabriel beamed proudly, and you grinned back. </p><p>“Ugh, about time. Took me three weeks to learn one phrase. How the hell do you learn the entire language?” you grumbled, annoyed at the time it took you to learn the Enochian phrase. “I mean, even Latin was easier, and it’s practically a dead language!” </p><p>“Hello?” Gabriel waved at himself. “Angels? Immortal? Millennia of years old? Any of it ring a bell? Besides, we all took forever to learn it too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say, What?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot for y'all! (This is actually posted late oops sorry guys)

Two weeks. Two whole weeks and you still couldn’t get it right.

“Damned it all to hell,” you cursed angrily, trying out the strange words on your tongue once again.

Gabriel popped into your room, lips wrapped around a lollipop and an eyebrow cocked in amusement.

“How’s progress short stuff?” he asked, grinning wickedly when you scowled at the nickname.

“Shut up Gabe, I’m only a couple inches shorter than you,” you huffed, sticking your tongue out at him childishly.

“ _Au Contraire Mademoiselle,_ I am slightly taller than you in this vessel. My true form is over forty feet tall with six golden wings,” Gabriel announced proudly, “So, you _are_ short stuff, short stuff,” he winked, smirking at you.

You stared at him incredulously; the mental image of a giant six-winged… thing was astounding.

“Oh…you… _concado inferi, nothus,_ ” you spat in Latin, narrowing your eyes.

“Drop dead, bastard? Now, now, Y/N, I’m only trying to help you,” Gabriel was full on laughing by now, and you couldn’t help but crack a grin.

His laughter was infectious.

“Atta girl! C’mon, try and not completely butcher the phrase again. I’ll even correct your pronunciation,” Gabriel smiled at you gently and you sighed, repeating the words again, much to the archangel’s amusement.

Later that night, after you had gone to bed, Gabriel sat with his boyfriend, a wide smile playing on his lips. Sam looked over and raised an eyebrow.

“What did you do Gabe?” he asked curiously.

 _It must be a prank on Y/N_ , Sam thought, wincing at the thought of the repercussions. Dean was in Sioux Falls, Dakota, helping Jody with a case, and there was no one else in the bunker. Cas, maybe, but Sam figured it’d be unlikely.

Gabriel’s grin grew even wider and he leaned over to whisper into Sam’s ear. Sam’s eyes widened before he burst out laughing, humor and excitement twinkling in his eyes.

“Are you serious? Oh, when she finds out you are so dead,” Sam laughed, pulling Gabriel closer.

“It’ll be worth it. She’s already been through so much. Plus, if what I’m hoping will happen does happen, she won’t be that mad,” he answered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, cheekily pecking Sam on the lips before curling into his side, content.

 

“You’ve got it! It sounds perfect,” Gabriel beamed proudly, and you grinned back.

“Ugh, about time. Took me three weeks to learn one phrase. How the hell do you learn the entire language?” you grumbled, annoyed at the time it took you to learn the Enochian phrase. “I mean, even Latin was easier, and it’s practically a dead language!”

“Hello?” Gabriel waved at himself. “Angels? Immortal? Millennia of years old? Any of it ring a bell? Besides, we all took forever to learn it too.”

You rolled your eyes at Gabe, then grinned excitedly.

“Go show Cas, see if he understands what you’re saying. Maybe I’ve heard you butcher it so many times it sounds normal to me now,” Gabriel cackled and you threw your pillow at him, blushing hard.

You’d been crushing on the angel since Sam and Dean had first introduced you to him. Despite him being standoffish and rude at first, those startling blue eyes just drew you in, and you soon saw how much he truly cared for you and the boys. Only Gabriel knew about your crush, and probably Sam as well, but Cas was completely oblivious.

_“Face it Gabe, he doesn’t like me that way,” you sighed, flopping dramatically onto your bed._

_“Why not?” Gabriel answered, conjuring up a chocolate covered strawberry for you._

_“He’s an angel, literally. Blue eyes, sexy ass body, goddamn sex hair,” you trail off, losing yourself in your imagination._

_“But it’s not just his looks. He’s loving, smart, strong, convicted, dedicated, and he’s just…Cas. There aren’t words to describe him,” it all tumbles out, your thoughts, feelings, fears, and knowledge of rejection. “And then there’s me. Hunter with a fucked up past, no family, daily nightmares, and to top it all off, I’m a sarcastic asshole too. Who would bother with someone like me? Let alone an angel like Cas” you groan, turning away from Gabe and into your pillow._

 

Falling for Cas was exactly like how John Green described it. _“I fell in love the same way you fall asleep. Slowly, then all at once.”_

You sighed, and prayed for Cas to come. Sure enough, a fluttering of wings filled your ears, and you turned to see Cas standing by your bed.

“Hello Y/N, is there something I can help you with?” he asked, looking down at you, head tilted slightly in curiosity.

“Uh…yeah. Could you tell me if I’m saying this right?” you blurted, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward, and shy.

“Of course. May I?” he answered, gesturing to your bed.

“Go for it. Um, so the phrase is _elasa bolape en olapireta od ol aziazor elasa_.”

Cas froze, and for a second you thought you said it wrong but before you could apologize he’s pinned you onto the bed, cerulean eyes burning into yours.

“Do you know what you said? Did you mean it?” he asked, voice gruff and urgent.

“I said we exorcise you, all that is impure and diabolical?” you asked, shifting slightly under Cas.

Cas’ eyes widened and he was off you faster than you could blink, or register what had just happened.

“Oh.” He muttered, face falling.

“Cas, what did I say?” you ask hesitantly, not wanting to upset him any further.

“Nothing. Who taught you that phrase?” Cas asked, still refusing to look at you.

“Uh…Gabriel?” you stammered. “Cas, what did I say?” you tried again, but he was already gone.

_What the fuck?_

Gabriel fully expected Cas to be upset, but not to this extent.

“How could you?” Cas blazed in, anger barely held in check.

“Little brother, how wonderful to see – oomph!” Gabriel grunted, not expecting Cas to sweep him off his feet.

Literally.

“You know of my true feelings for her, and yet you choose to play such cruel tricks! It is not amusing,” Castiel snarled, fury burning in his unnaturally bright eyes.

Gabriel blinked, staring at his little brother in disbelief.

“Cassie, don’t you know she feels the same way? Why do you think I tricked her into saying it?” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the angel, shaking his head.

Cas, on the other hand, lost all the fight he had.

“She doesn’t see me that way,” he murmured, shoulders drooping in defeat.

Gabriel glared at Cas, picking him up by his trenchcoat.

“Listen, little brother, that girl loves you. Go back to her, tell her what the phrase really meant, and then see where it goes. I guarantee it’s going to be okay,” he retorted, shaking Cas for good measure, before putting him back down and waving him away.

 

You were still on your bed, trying to figure out what you had said that made Cas freak so badly.

“Y/N.”

You jumped, not realizing Cas was behind you.

“Dammit Cas, a little warning next time,” you mumbled, reluctantly turning to look at the angel.

His crystal blue eyes bore into you, burning with intensity.

“Do you know what you said Y/N?” he asked softly, siting right next to you, intertwining one of your hands with his.

You shook your head mutely, not trusting your voice.

“ _elasa bolape en olapireta od ol aziazor elasa_ means **_you are my light, and I love you,_ ” **his voice was low, but full of hope.

You froze, thoughts flying through your mind.

_Do I tell him it’s true?_

_Dammit Gabe!_

_He sounds hopeful, maybe he returns your feelings?_

Cas seemed to take your silence as rejection, and stood up, pulling his hand away from you.

_Fuck it._

“It’s true,” you whispered, tightening you hand around his.

“Truly?” he turned to you, voice husky.

“Castiel,” you stand, cupping his face tenderly with your free hand. “You are my light, and I love you,” you repeated, moving closer to him.

He tugged you flush against him and pressed his lips to yours. Fireworks went off behind your eyelids and you pressed yourself closer, deepening the kiss. It was like something changed in Cas. He growled and broke the kiss, pushing you back till your knees hit the bed. Grabbing the hems of your shirt, he paused, looking at you with concern.

“Are you sure?” he rasped, voice low with desire, thumbs tracing your hips gently as he played with the hem.

“Cas, please,” you gasped, bucking up towards him, a gush of dampness wetting your panties.

It was all the encouragement he needed. With a wave of his hand you both stood naked, drinking in one another. You used your hands to try and cover yourself, shy that he might not find your body desirable.

“Don’t. You’re perfect,” he promised, holding your wrists and pulling them away from your body, exposing you fully to his hungry gaze.

“I’ve loved you for so long,” Cas breathed, pupils dilating as he pushed you down onto the bed.

“I never thought you would return the feelings,” he whispered, gently kissing your neck, leisurely exploring before biting down and sucking, marking you as his.

You whimpered at the shot of pleasure, and ran your hands through his silky dark hair.

“I always loved you,” you moaned, keening as Cas’ lips moved from your neck to your breasts, kissing, licking, nipping, tasting.

His hands wandered, cupping your other breast and kneading it while the other held you down firmly, stopping you from getting any friction. You squirmed, rubbing your thighs together to try and get some relief, but Cas was having none of that.

“Not yet my love, just wait,” he murmured, lips travelling down your stomach, tongue licking and laving at your hipbones, before he was finally at where you wanted him.

“Cas,” you whine, arching towards his mouth that was hovering just above your core.

He grinned and licked a single strip, tasting you.

“Oh, fuck,” you panted, hand pulling his hair. “Cas, more, please.”

Cas complied, and dropped his lips to you, tasting, sucking, nose brushing your engorged clit as his tongue explored thoroughly explored you.

You writhed, bucking into his face, moans and breathy gasps falling from your lips. His tongue teased you relentlessly, eyes darting up every so often to watch you writhe in pleasure as you neared your peak.

“Fuck, Cas, please, I can’t,” you whimpered, body tightening as you neared your release.

“Let go Y/N,” he groaned against your pussy, the vibrations sending you over the edge.

You came with a cry, writhing as the sensations overtook you. Cas lapped up your juices eagerly, before pulling away from you. You whined, wanting, needing more, so much more.

“Patience Y/N,” he chuckled, moving up to kiss you, aligning his hard dick with your entrance.

“Say it again,” he purred, flicking your clit casually.

You buck into him, his constant flicking on your sensitive clit scrambling any coherent thought.

“Y/N, I want to hear you say it,” he repeated, now circling your clit, teasing you, tormenting you with your pleasure.

 _“elasa … bolape en… olapireta,_ fuck, Cas,” you broke off, arching as he flicked your clit particularly hard, sending you right to the edge.

“Finish it,” Cas murmured, fingers still playing with your clit, his hard dick teasing your entrance as you clenched around nothing.

 _“Od… ol aziazor …elasa!_ ”

Cas slammed hard into you, causing you to yelp, then groan as your inner walls grew accustomed to his size. He pulled out before hitting home again, right where your sweet spot was. You bucked into him, and he set a swift pace that quickly had you edging.

“Not yet,” he growled, slowing down to stave off your orgasm.

“Cas, _please,”_ you plead, moaning as you felt him drag his length against your sweet spot.

He sped up, and held your hips down while he thrust into you, movements urgent as he chased his own release.

“Come for me, come with me _en olapireta,_ ” he gasped, and you let go, coming again with a broken scream as he released, coating your walls with his cum.

He lays his head in the crook of your neck, nuzzling while you both basked in your post-coital glows.

You sighed, regaining your breath while a dopey smile played on your lips.

“I should thank Gabriel, shouldn’t I?” you giggled, tracing Cas’ Enochian tattoo.

“Yes, but he deserves some payback,” Cas agreed, winking at you playfully.

You snuggle into Cas, slowly drifting off into unconsciousness, but a certain archangel rudely wakes you.

“Yes you should thank me, short stuff. And Cassie here owes me, big time,” Gabriel smirked triumphantly, popping into your room uninvited.

“Gabe, if you don’t leave I’m going to go down on Cas, and I’m gonna make you watch,” you murmur, annoyed that he interrupted your sleep.

Gabriel obviously didn’t want to see his little brother naked and in the throes of passion and he flitted off, complaining to Sam about you being gross.

“Were you really going to do it?” Cas asked, and you felt his dick twitch in interest.

“Oh yeah,” you answered, grinning wickedly as your hand travelled down his lean body.

Round Two was a hell lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
